All's Well That Ends Well
by LycoX
Summary: With current threats finally dealt with, relief and sadness is high in the air.


**All's Well**

 **That Ends Well**

 **Disclaimer: And its time for an all new entry to the Merrymen 'Verse! Sorry a lack of updates in this one but my focus had definitely been on a whole lot of other things for some time now. And this is the final Merrymen fic as well unless something about season 6 causes me to change my mind. Or I do the changing myself. Or some such.**

* * *

"Man, I don't know about y'all, but I could sleep for a week." Muttered Rene 'Wild Dog' Ramirez as he and the large group with him tiredly made their way into the Hanger where they had plotted their fight against the Dominators earlier on.

Various agreements could be heard while Tina 'Lady Blackhawk' Boland, who had Rene's arm wrapped around her, just nodded tiredly as her throat was rather raw due to all the screaming she'd done recently. Lian Yu had become the site for the final battle for not only Team Arrow, but Teams Flash and Supergirl as well thanks to the shenanigans of Mr. Mxyzptlk, the Music Meister, and a nut job Scientist from Earth-19. The very same Earth that the Tommy Merlyn who'd shown up some months before was actually from. Resulting in the arrival of the Meta-Human known as Cynthia 'Gypsy' Reynolds, who was tasked with bringing back those who violated her Earth's laws regarding aternate dimensional travel no matter where they tried to escape too. Naturally, this resulted in calling in Team Flash for assistance that saw Cisco battling the Earth-19 native to keep Tommy there and ultimately winning in the end. Thankfully, his relationship with Lisa Snart kept him from acting like a love sick nut over her. Interestingly enough however, it'd be Lisa who'd get a little flirty with the Earth-19 native and making for some interesting experiences to occur afterwards as time went on.

And when Barry and Kara ended up having a rather musical moment thanks to the Music Meister after some jealousy issues sprang up where James and Patty were concerned that ended up causing a few problems, the Meister had chosen to give another reward for finishing the plot and resolving the two couples' relationship issues by merging Earth-1 and Earth-38 together. Though he had some help from Mxyzptlk and a nut job from Earth-19 who didn't necessarily care for how his people did things there where alternate dimensions were concerned. Savitar as the Flash team would come to find out, and in Iris' case, be a bit heart breaking, would turn out to be a mentally unbalanced and highly pissed off Eddie Thawne from Earth-19. Who'd been imprisoned in the Speed Force due to his betrayal of helping Earth-19's invaders out since he'd been the initial reason they'd managed to invade to begin with. The act twisting his mind a great deal as he'd ended up in a cell that was essentially an abyss that let him see a great deal of things. Julian, who'd turn out to be a double agent working for Savitar the entire time, would grant Wally his speed back.

But only so that his master could finally be free but thankfully, Wally wouldn't end up in the Speed Force in return thanks to a little help from Superman and his super hearing. Caitlin would be damned happy she hadn't given into Julian's advances on her since she'd already been in some serious talks with a former California native who'd recently moved to Central and opened up his own Vet practice near where she lived. Felicity's work with Helix had taken her into some dark waters then what she had intended and Billy hadn't quite been able to ignore that either. And neither had Lyla for that matter and sparking a huge argument between her and John for a time until he thankfully saw where she was coming from and apologized for being an ass. Oliver's refusal to help the girl due to a sense of betrayal he felt by her hadn't pleased her one bit and caused her to go on the run until the final battle happened. One that Mxyzptlk and Music Meister decided to get involved with for the fun of it as they thought the last big battle of the year should happen on Lian Yu. Something National City, Star, and Central would be highly thankful for too!

The two interdimensional beings would even keep the fight from spreading far from Lian Yu and when Lena's mother tried to interfere by using lead poisoning on the Daxamites, Mxyzptlk had chosen to send her somewhere vastly unpleasant. The damage she'd managed to cause had been enough to put a dent in the Daxamite forces and Mon-El would be one of those effected by it. Forcing him to have to leave and enter into the Phantom Zone until a cure could be found. However, there was one particular thing Mxy and Meister hadn't thought to consider. That being Adrian Chase's madness and wrath towards Oliver Queen to the point he had somehow managed to rig the entire island to blow as a back up plan. His plan succeeded in managing to kill himself, Talia Al Ghul, a highly pissed off Black Siren from Earth-2, Rene's ex-wife, Felicity, and Billy. Along with ensuring Malcolm and Captain Boomerang were well and truly dead. If it hadn't of been for Cynthia and Cisco's quick thinking, they and everyone else would have been just as dead since a certain Earth-19 nutjob had made use of a device to keep Mxy and Meister from whisking them all away without the two being any the wiser of it.

"So, what do all of you normally do after a big thing like this?" Wondered the Alien known as Lyra as she decided to plunk down on the floor and lean up against a wall with Winn not too far behind.

As she had read up on things like this once she got involved with Winn and James' little hero operation! "Either be highly thankful to be alive or be in mourning." John Diggle told her as he plopped down heavily into a chair.

"Or both." Added Barry with a nod and a shrug as Patty held on to him tightly. Who was damned glad that Savitar was back where he belonged in his Speed Force prison.

"Huh, alright then."

"You guys don't have parties and stuff?" Wondered young William as his profoundly happy mother kept him close to her.

Grateful that her baby boy hadn't been killed by that awful Adrian man. Oliver looked over at his son. "No, buddy, not really. At least… I don't."

"Yeah, old age has really gotten to your old man." Teased Thea and grinning when her brother glared at her.

William and Elana both giggled at the sight until the little girl had burst into tears at the very fresh reminder of her momma's death. Elana and her mother had also been unfortunate victims in Adrian's mad quest to destroy Oliver and had ended up on the island cause of the mad man as well. Rene quickly moved to his little girl and held her close to him as she cried and he even shed his own tears over the woman who'd given him one of the greatest gifts to his life. Slade and several others could be seen bowing their heads in respect and even doing a silent prayer as well. "Maybe when things aren't so raw, we can have a big party." Suggested Laurel gently as she squeezed Oliver's hand.

"Agreed." Superman said while wishing he could have done something for little Elana's mom.

Along with everyone else who'd lost their lives on the island of Lian Yu. "For now, we rest our minds and bodies while mourning those who were lost." Rory said while feeling a bit hollow at the death of Felicity.

Which was strange as he thought he'd feel something besides that when it came to her and any deaths she may have ended up having. Nods were had at that and it'd be Roy who'd speak next. "I'll bring the Alcohol after we've done that."

"Mmm… Alcohol sounds lovely." Murmured a very now in the know Lena Luthor.

Who was also thankful those two interdimensional knuckleheads and their weirdo friend had left prior to getting to this place. And she knew Kara was just as thankful as well! "Mmm… Maybe Alien Alcohol." Kara said while cuddling with James Olsen.

All in all, the group of heroes were thankful to be alive and well even with the few losses they had suffered. Of course J'onn and Alex were intending to keep Kara from getting drunk as while the one and only time it had happened had proven to be amusing, neither wanted to see it again as who knows what would possibly happen!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Probably not that great but despite that, hope you all enjoyed anyway! Bonus points to those who catch the kind of reference about Caitlin and a certain California native from another fic of mine.**


End file.
